Maldíceme si quieres
by Shihiro-san
Summary: Un evento de ex-compañeros volverá a reunir a los chicos de la clase 1-A luego de 5 años de haber salido de la academia. Con 23 años, Bakugou Katsuki se ha convertido en un hombre atractivo y en el segundo héroe profesional más poderoso. Por lo que para él, ver a sus antiguos compañeros de clase es solo una perdida de tiempo. Hasta que vuelve a ver a Uraraka Ochako. (Kacchako).


N.A: Hola! este es un fic que tenia guardado hace tieeeempo y decidí publicarlo por mientras. Espero que les guste. Besitos.

* * *

Un sonido fuerte y retumbante lo hizo despertar. Con enojo tanteo entre las sábanas hasta que con sus dedos pudo sentir la fría superficie del teléfono que no dejaba de sonar y vibrar. Parecía como si estuvieran martillando su maldita cabeza.

\- Que mierda quieres- espetó furioso. La persona al otro lado del teléfono soltó una carcajada y eso lo hizo irritarse aún más.

\- Bakugou, la reunión es en media hora más así que será mejor que te apures-

\- Si maldición- dijo furioso mientras cortaba el teléfono y se dejaba caer entre las mullidas almohadas.

\- Tienes que salir? -

Una voz femenina lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Había olvidado por completo que estaba allí.

-Sí, es hora que te vayas-

Miró de reojo a la joven de pelo negro que con un suspiro se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar su ropa interior y sus pertenencias. Ya se había acostumbrado al malhumor del joven y a pesar que le hubiera gustado que fuera más atento, sabía que eso no iba con él. Bakugou observó las suaves curvas desnudas de la chica y se le antojó volver a poseerla como la noche anterior. Pero recordó la maldita reunión y con un bufido frustrado se levantó de la cama en dirección a la ducha.

\- Adiós- musitó la joven, sin recibir respuesta. Sonrió con tristeza al comprobar, por el sonido de la ducha, que el rubio ceniza ni siquiera había escuchado su despedida. Mientras caminaba rumbo al ascensor se dijo a si misma que esa sería la última vez que accedía a quedar con él, por muy bueno en la cama que fuera ella tenía sentimientos y él debía respetarlos. Ella sabía que eso no era cierto y con pesar supo que volvería en cuanto él la llamara de nuevo.

Veinte minutos más tarde Bakugou se encontraba camino a la reunión. Mientras utilizaba su singularidad explosiva, iba saltando ágilmente los edificios y postes de electricidad a gran velocidad ¿Quién necesitaba auto si él podía desplazarse por el cielo a su antojo?

\- King-sama, la reunión es en 5 minutos- Le dijo una joven que se arreglaba nerviosamente unos anteojos dorados circulares mientras sujetaba con firmeza una pequeña libreta negra. Bakugou aterrizo limpiamente en la calle frente a la puerta del edificio de reuniones de Yuei y la miró con molestia.

\- Me importa una mierda, Shiori- espetó Bakugou mientras se quitaba el polvo de su traje negro que usaba para reuniones de este estilo. Su asistente se puso aún más nerviosa cuando notó que llevaba la camisa blanca de forma descuidada y la chaqueta del traje abierta. A pesar que trabajaba para Bakugou hace unos dos meses, le tenía un miedo terrible. Sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera tenía que ser con las palabras correctas para que el hombre no se alterara.

\- ¿En que piso es la estúpida reunión? - preguntó el héroe mientras entraba al edificio con paso enfadado. Shiori se alarmó y camino rápidamente tras él mientras buscaba nerviosamente el número de la sala de reuniones.

\- Sala 203, piso 20- dijo apresuradamente.

Shiori era una chica muy joven, de tez blanca y pelo liso castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y con una personalidad algo tímida. Cuando andaba con ropa normal (generalmente de colores claros) llevaba lentes dorados circulares, mientras que cuando usaba su traje de heroína los cambiaba por unos antifaces que le permitían ocultar su singularidad que consistía en poder enviar y recibir mensajes mentalmente; podía incluso utilizarla para comunicarse a teléfonos o computadoras por lo que era muy útil en el área logística. Shiori había salido de la academia Yuei hace poco y en la búsqueda de trabajo se encontró con la maravillosa posibilidad de ser la asistente de nada menos que el héroe numero 2: King Explotion.

Al comienzo, le pareció raro que apenas hizo la postulación la hubieran aceptado casi instantáneamente, pero en cuanto conoció al héroe número 2 en persona entendió todo. Su primera impresión fue que el joven de 23 años era sumamente atractivo. Su cabello rubio ceniza desordenado que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las orejas y su musculoso cuerpo la habían cautivado enseguida. Era un hombre imponente. Sin embargo, ese primer día que estuvo trabajando para él se dio cuenta por qué el puesto seguía disponible: nadie podía soportarlo más de una semana seguida. Su soberbia y orgullo sobrepasaban lo límite de lo aceptable en una relación laboral o de compañerismo y sus antiguas asistentes salían por la puerta sumamente molestas. Pero esto no afectaba en lo absoluto a Bakugou Katsuki ya que eso no le impedía ser un excelente héroe. Solo necesitaba un asistente porque el gobierno así lo había dispuesto para tener un mayor control sobre el mercado laboral del heroísmo.

Shiori suspiró aliviada en cuanto vio que iba a su encuentro Red Riot. A pesar que le incomodaba la cercanía con la que el hombre pelirojo le hablaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer mucho tiempo a solas con King Explotion. Al igual que su singularidad, su personalidad era demasiado volátil.

\- ¡Buen día, Shiori-chan! - gritó alegremente Kirishima extendiendo una mano hacia arriba y agitándola frenéticamente, haciendo que la jovencita diera un respingo y se pusiera roja.

\- B-Buen día…Red R…-

\- Te dije que dejaras de llamarme al celular, maldito cabeza de púas- la interrumpió Bakugou mirando con enojo a Kirishima, mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

\- No te lo tomes así "Kacchan"-

\- MALDICION NO VUELVAS A DECIRME ASI-

Kirishima alcanzo a endurecer su cuerpo y a esquivar la explosión de Bakugou. Bakugou miro hacia atrás de reojo con evidente molestia al notar que su movimiento explosivo habia sido anulado por la presencia de otra singularidad.

\- no puedo creer que sigan comportándose como unos niños malcriados- dijo Aizawa caminando hacia los chicos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Había tenido que utilizar su quirk y desactivar la singularidad de Bakugou antes que su explosión dejara estragos en el edificio.

\- Tsk- masculló Bakugou volteando a mirar a su antiguo profesor- creí que ya estabas muerto-

\- me gustaría ver como lo intentas - sonrió Aizawa estrechando la mano de Bakugou. El rubio explosivo sonrió con soberbia y apretó la mano de su antiguo sensei.

\- ¡Aizawa sensei! No sabía que vendría a la reunión también- sonrió el pelirojo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Eraserhead.

\- Bien, no me perdería de ver a mis malcriados ex alumnos-

\- Este…la reunión está por comenzar- dijo tímidamente Shiori mientras ponía su dedo índice en la cien y sus ojos se volvían completamente negros- creo que solo faltan ustedes-

\- Será mejor que nos apuremos- sentenció finalmente Aizawa y los 3 héroes se dirigieron al ascensor.

\- Shiori, quiero que vayas a la oficina y arregles el papeleo sobre el asunto de ese puto tren destruido- dijo secamente Bakugou a su asistente, antes de entrar al ascensor.

-S-Si Bakugou-sama- La joven se estremeció y con una leve reverencia se giró y se dirigió a la salida. Ese incidente del tren había sido de nuevo otro desastre producido por culpa de la singularidad de su jefe.

\- Eres bastante malo con ella ¿sabes? - dijo Kirishima intranquilo- es la única asistente que te ha durado más de un mes.

\- Bah, los trabajos son así- se limitó a decir el rubio ceniza encogiéndose de hombros.

El ascensor comenzó a cerrar sus puertas cuando de pronto, una mano se interpuso en la puerta.

-Espeeren-

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la chica (que iba a toda velocidad) se precipitó dentro del elevador tropezando con Bakugou y cayendo sobre él. El joven que ya tenía sus reflejos más que entrenados la sujetó con fuerza por los brazos antes que lo hiciera caer a él.

-Pero que mierda…!- espetó con evidente enojo.

\- Ouch…lo siento- musitó la chica, levantando su rostro hacia el rubio ceniza y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, sonrojándose de inmediato por lo cerca que se encontraban. Bakugou quedó mudo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Uraraka…? - preguntó sorprendido Kirishima asomándose por encima del hombro de Bakugou.

\- ¿Kirishima…? - dijo la chica parpadeando varias veces luego de mirar al pelirojo y volviendo la vista al rubio ceniza que seguía sujetándola por los brazos aun sorprendido. - ¿Bakugou? -

\- Parece que la reunión será en este elevador- dijo amargamente Aizawa que se encontraba en una esquina.

\- ¡¿Aizawa-sensei?! - exclamo la castaña sorprendida. De pronto, miró a Bakugou y sonrojándose aún más añadió - este…ya puedes soltarme-

El joven explosivo salió del aturdimiento y la soltó con rudeza.

\- Sigues igual de molesta, cara redonda- espetó con irritación y apartándola apretó el botón del elevador para que este subiera.

Uraraka sonrió incomoda. Su antiguo compañero seguía igual de grosero.

Mientras el elevador llegaba a su piso de destino, Ochako hizo relucir su simpática personalidad y habló animadamente con Eijiro y con Aizawa. Bakugou la observaba de reojo, en silencio.

¿De verdad era ella la tonta chica que seguía a Deku a todas partes? Esos 5 años habían hecho la diferencia entre la adolescente y la adulta. Uraraka ahora llevaba el pelo largo y sedoso hasta más abajo de los hombros. Sus cuerpo se había definido y ahora gozaba de una figura curvilínea y delgada coronada de unos enormes pechos. Bakugou pensó que no podía verse más sensual en su traje de heroína, que al igual que el que llevaba cuando eran estudiantes, era pegado al cuerpo lo que hacía resaltar aún más todos sus atributos. Sintió una oleada de excitación al notarlo.

Su meditación se vio interrumpida cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Con un carraspeo, intentó ocultar el intenso calor que le había provocado estar observando a hurtadillas a su antigua compañera y salió primero que todos.

\- King Explotion…-dijo una voz familiar frente a él…- ¡¿Uraraka?! ¡Por dios tanto tiempo! -

Bakugou lanzó un bufido de irritación cuando Uraraka salió del ascensor a toda prisa, empujándolo hacia un lado y abrazando con fuerza a Mina, mientras ambas saltaban de felicidad por su encuentro.

\- ¡Hace mucho que no te veía Mina! ¡Estas estupenda! - rio con su característica felicidad mientras sus mejillas florecían sonrojadas.

Una vena en la cien de Bakugou se dibujó con claridad. Hace años que no escuchaba ese tono estúpido y lleno de optimismo…por un segundo le recordó su época de academia y eso lo molestó.

\- ¡Tú también! ¡Te vi en las noticias el otro día…! bien hecho con esos villanos! - dijo Mina mientras le daba unas palmaditas afectuosas en el hombro- a propósito… ¿supongo que iras a la reunión de ex alumnos esta noche? –

\- ¡Ey, es cierto! Bakugou, ¿tu irás? -

Kirishima se había acercado al grupo y sonreía alegremente a su amigo, que se encontraba con el rostro sombrío a un lado de la puerta del ascensor.

\- No me interesan esas mierdas- espetó mientras se alejaba con un gesto de hastío en el rostro y se adentraba a la sala de juntas.

Pero la verdad es que estaba furioso. Recordaba que Shiori algo le había mencionado hace unas semanas sobre eso, pero no le tomaba importancia a esas reuniones estúpidas e insípidas. No era como que extrañara a sus ex compañeros o como si le interesara saber sobre sus vidas aburridas…pero…

Mientras se dejaba caer en la silla giratoria y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás, miró con el ceño fruncido a Uraraka. Un sentimiento depredador lo invadió mientras veía a la chica abrazar y saludar a sus ex compañeros a medida que entraban a la sala de juntas.

Tsuyu, Mina y Uraraka se habían sentado juntas y hablaban animadamente sobre eventos cotidianos que por su puesto a él no le importaban en lo absoluto. Pero _ella_ sí. Había algo en Uraraka que le inquietaba y le molestaba al mismo tiempo, que no lo dejaba apartar sus rasgados ojos de ella. Uraraka debió haber sentido que la observaba porque giró su rostro hacia él…pero en vez de intimidarse por la intensidad de sus ojos carmesíes, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa que lo hizo enfurecerse aun más. Apartó la mirada de ella con brusquedad y pensó que todo eso era una estupidez…después de esta maldita reunión no la vería nunca más.

Los demás héroes entraron y la puerta se cerró para comenzar la aburrida reunión. El tema principal fue la importancia de la educación de nuevos héroes en Yuei y como las cifras de delincuencia habían bajado, pero se mantenían con una prevalencia preocupante. Todos asintieron que estaban en un extraño periodo de paz, que como era ya bien conocido, solo anunciaba que algo peligroso podría ocurrir.

Katsuki escuchó con aburrimiento los comentarios y opiniones del resto. Estaba de más malhumor que de costumbre y solo había ido a aquella estúpida reunión porque las leyes lo dictaban. Solo quería que acabara pronto para poder ir a patearle el culo a esos villanos imbéciles que creían que podían contra él y terminar la noche follando a alguna mujer para apaciguar sus instintos animales.

En cuanto ese pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, miró inconscientemente a Uraraka que justo en ese momento se había levantando para comentar sobre un plan que había llevado a cabo en la ciudad donde trabajaba y los resultados que había obtenido. Aprovechó de mirarla a su antojo, devorando con sus ojos carmesíes la estreches de su cintura y la tierna curva de sus abultados pechos. Se preguntó cómo sería tenerla en la cama…

Sintió que alguien le daba un puntapié por debajo de la mesa que casi lo hace estallar en un ataque de ira, pero se contuvo al percatarse de la mirada severa que Kirishima le dirigía desde el otro lado de la mesa. Apretó la mandíbula y con dificultad se tragó sus palabras.

Conocía a Kirishima desde el instituto. Por más que él lo negara, podría de hecho hasta aceptar llamarlo amigo…y por lo mismo, conocía perfectamente esa expresión en sus ojos.

\- " _tienes ojos de asesino de nuevo_ "-

A Kirishima no le hacía falta usar las palabras para que Katsuki se diera cuenta de lo que quería decir y suspiró aliviado en cuanto Bakugou volvió a relajarse en su silla y mirar hacia otro lado con un bufido molesto. Su amigo tenía un temperamento de miedo y a pesar que sus personalidades eran muy opuestas, le agradaba muchísimo. Sobre todo, porque en el campo de batalla se notaba la pureza de su heroísmo y su buen corazón (cosa que muy pocas personas eran capaces de apreciar y que estaban cuidadosamente ocultas bajo ese muro de soberbia que presentaba ante todos).

Eijiro se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada contrariada a Uraraka que estaba respondiendo con gran detalle a una pregunta hecha por Aizawa y que al parecer no se había percatado de la mirada asesina en los ojos de Bakugou.

Esa mirada asesina que veía cada vez que su amigo _quería_ algo con mucha vehemencia e intensidad. Suspiró y recordó la primera vez que lo había visto en esa postura…en aquellos días que aún no terminaban la academia. El día que All Might había muerto.

Bakugou se levantó de la silla y el pelirojo lo miró sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta, pero la reunión ya había terminado y todos comenzaban a abandonar el salón, volviendo a hablar animadamente.

\- ¿No vendrá Deku? –

La pregunta de Sero hizo mirar de reojo al rubio ceniza mientras apretaba los puños. Aun le hervía la sangre cuando escuchaba su nombre. Pero de pronto, notó como Mina le daba un codazo discreto en las costillas al joven de pelo negro y fruncía el ceño en silencio.

Sero se dio cuenta de su error y se quedó callado de golpe, poniendo ambas manos frente a él en modo de disculpa. Ambos miraron expectantes a Uraraka que caminaba más adelante con Aizawa y que por suerte no había escuchado la pregunta del joven.

\- idiota…- le susurró la joven de pelo rosado a su compañero que volvió a hacer un gesto de disculpa mientras volvían a avanzar.

El rubio ceniza quedó pensativo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Apartó la mirada de ellos y la dirigió a Uraraka que comenzaba a subirse al ascensor mientras reía de alguna cosa. No entendía cómo podía estar siempre riéndose.

Entonces, se giró sobre sus tobillos y volvió al salón de reuniones, ante la mirada atónita del pelirojo.

\- ¿Bakugou no bajar…-

El rubio explosivo abrió con vehemencia una ventana y miró hacia afuera mientras el viento desordenaba su fino cabello. Con un movimiento ágil, se subió a la barandilla de la ventana y contemplo lo diminutas que se veían las personas desde ese ahí. Una sensación de poder lo invadió como una ola de calor.

\- ¡E-Ey Bakugou que haces! - gritó alarmado Kirishima haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

Bakugou volteo un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro… directamente hacia Uraraka que lo observaba con la misma expresión de sorpresa que los demás. El rostro del joven se ensombreció y una medio sonrisa curvo sus labios.

El corazón de la chica dio un latido violento dentro de su pecho mientras observaba como el héroe numero 2 saltaba por la ventana y desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

\- ¡SHIORI!-

La voz estridente de Bakugou, hizo sobresaltar a la tímida asistente, tanto así que sus anteojos cayeron al suelo de la impresión. Rápidamente se agachó bajo su escritorio para buscarlos.

Escuchó las pisadas fuertes de Bakugou mientras iba llegando a la oficina. Algo muy malo debía haber ocurrido si se encontraba en ese estado anímico. Probablemente algo había pasado con sus antiguos compañeros…sabía muy bien lo mucho que detestaba esas reuniones.

\- K-King-sama – tartamudeo la chica, poniendo sus lentes nuevamente en su lugar y levantándose del suelo.

\- Quiero que me digas donde es la puta reunión-

Shiori abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo, pero se detuvo y lo miró extrañada. No tenía ninguna reunión agendada para ese día aparte de la que acababa de ir.

\- Señor…no hay ninguna reunión más para hoy…- dijo mientras lo miraba hacia arriba. Podía ver su ceño fruncido y su masculina mandíbula tensarse. El joven cruzo los brazos musculosos sobre su pecho y bufó con irritación.

\- La reunión de la academia Yuei-

Shiori lo miró sorprendida. Hace semanas había llegado la invitación sobre la reunión de ex compañeros de Yuei en una hermosa carta adornada con elegantes bordes dorados y el logo oficial de la academia.

Pero Bakugou la había quemado con una explosión segundos después de que ella se la entregara (junto a una sarta de groserías).

Con nerviosismo, adivinó que no podría decirle que tenía idea la hora o el lugar de la reunión a su impaciente jefe. Pero…probablemente estaba en alguna base de datos.

\- Un segundo, King-sama- dijo seriamente, mientras apoyaba el dedo índice en la sien derecha y sus ojos se volvían completamente negros. Cuando estaba en ese estado era incapaz de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que eso la convertía en un blanco fácil para cualquier villano. Sin embargo, en la oficina junto a King Explotion no tenía nada que temer. Bueno, quizás si a Bakugou Katsuki.

Shiori comenzó a introducirse a la base de datos de la academia Yuei. " _lo siento mucho director"_ pensó mientras abría los archivos de la computadora de Nedzu. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto descubrió la carta.

\- ¡la encontré! -

\- Habla entonces, maldición- masculló el rubio irritado.

\- hmm… viernes 13…Salón de ceremonias de Yuei…a las 21:00 hrs-

Shiori cerró los ojos y retiró el dedo índice de su cien mientras volvía los ojos a su jefe, expectante. Bakugou la observó con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente le dedico una media sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho- le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la oficina.

Shiori se llevó ambas manos a la boca, emocionada. Los halagos por parte de Bakugou Katsuki eran tan raro como limitados. Hoy había sido un buen día para ella...si Bakugou tenía que ir a esa reunión probablemente podría irse a su casa temprano…y retozar en los suaves almohadones de su cama…

\- Shiori. Quiero que los expedientes de los criminales queden listos esta noche-

Bakugou se había devuelto y al ver la cara de decepción de su asistente sonrió malévolamente. Shiori se dejó caer en su asiento, completamente abatida.

\- Si, King-sama…-

* * *

\- Oh, maldición. Si - jadeó con vehemencia el rubio ceniza mientras sus dedos se agarraban con fuerza de unas caderas femeninas y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente liberado. Los cabellos finos y desordenados se le pegaban en la cien empapada de sudor. Con los ojos aun cerrados, sonrió levemente al sentir la poderosa energía del orgasmo invadiéndolo por completo.

Estrechó sus caderas unas veces más contra la joven y sacó su miembro satisfecho de su húmeda intimidad. La joven, jadeante y acalorada quedó boca abajo sobre la cama, aun aferrándose a las inmaculadas sabanas de la cama del héroe, completamente exhausta.

Bakugou se levantó de la cama y caminó desnudo hacia la cocina estirando los músculos de los brazos. Necesitaba hidratarse luego de un ejercicio tan intenso.

Mientras se servía un vaso con agua observó a la chica que yacía acostada en la cama. No sabía cómo se llamaba, tampoco le importaba. Solo sabía que era una de las tantas chicas que lo proclamaban el mejor héroe de todos…una fanática.

Y que tenía el pelo largo y castaño.

Por lo general, escogía a las chicas que le pareciera más atractiva y lo que su deseo salvaje le pidiera en el momento. No tenía ningún gusto en específico. Pero, luego de la reunión de ese día no podía quitarse de la mente a esa maldita seguidora de Deku y su deseable cuerpo curvilíneo.

Observó el reloj con indiferencia…quedaban solo 20 minutos para las 9 de la noche. Se había desenfrenado tanto con el cuerpo de esa chica que no se percató de la hora.

Fue al baño y se ducho rápidamente. Cuando salió del baño, completamente fresco y renovado la chica estaba sentada al borde de la cama colocándose el corpiño.

\- veo que saldrás…- musito sonrojándose al ver el espectacular físico de Bakugou. Sus duros músculos se marcaban inmaculados, como mármol. El atractivo joven caminó hacia su ropero con la misma indiferencia de siempre. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por el cambio de actitud…sobre todo porque hace solo unas horas atrás había sido un salvaje amante.

Mientras Bakugou comenzaba a vestirse, la observó. La chica no se parecía nada a Uraraka cuando miraba su rostro…solamente en el cabello. Castaño, largo…bonito.

\- Será mejor que te vayas. Tengo que salir-

-Ah...pero…-

Bakugou se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. Pudo ver en su expresión decepcionada en el rostro de la joven. Supuso que a ella le hubiera gusto haberlo acompañado adonde sea que él tuviera que ir. Bufó con molestia ¿Por qué solamente no podía tener sexo con una chica y luego decirle adiós para siempre?

-¡Shiori! Consíguele un taxi a…- miró a la joven y se acordó que no sabía cómo se llamaba-…la chica de aquí-

\- S-si, King-sama-

La chica, ofendida y sorprendida a la vez se levantó rápidamente de la cama y mientras hacia un ovillo con su ropa y zapatos, salió hecha una furia de la pieza. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba esa mujer escuchando lo que hacían?

\- E-El taxi estará dentro de unos minutos…-alcanzó a comentar su asistente antes que la joven furiosa y decepcionada saliera por la puerta del departamento de un portazo, ignorándola completamente.

\- ¿Está todo listo? – comentó Bakugou despreocupadamente mientras salía de la habitación.

-S-si, King…sama…- A Shiori se le cortó la respiración en cuanto lo vio.

Bakugou lucia extremadamente atractivo. Vestido con una sencilla camisa negra y pantalones a juego, su cabello rubio daba un contraste seductor, cayendo desordenado sobre sus sienes y arremolinándose juguetón entre sus orejas. Parecía salido de una película de espías. El rubio ceniza permanecía con una extraña expresión de tranquilidad pocas veces vista por su asistente. La joven se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, intimidada por la presencia de su jefe. No era como que le gustara, en absoluto era su tipo, sobre todo su forma de ser y su horrible manera de tratar a las mujeres con las que estaba. Pero no podía negar su masculina belleza. Una mezcla entre lo seductor y lo salvaje.

Los minutos pasaban eternos mientras bajaban por el ascensor y salían del edificio. Estar al lado de Bakugou Katsuki era un bendición y una maldición. Muy atractivo pero muy soberbio.

Mientras observaba como el auto negro se alejaba por la calle, Shiori se preguntó que habría pasado en esa reunión para hacer cambiar de parecer a su jefe y hacer que fuera a esas juntas de ex compañeros que tanto detestaba. Quizás Red Riot habría tenido algo que ver con eso...mal que mal, era el único amigo real de su jefe.

* * *

Bakugou se bajó de su vehículo negro y se estiró la camisa a medida que caminaba hacia la entrada de su antigua academia. Las personas a su alrededor se giraban a observarlo con curiosidad y respeto, mientras algunas mujeres se ruborizaban y cuchicheaban con sus amigas sobre lo imponente que resultaba en persona el héroe número 2.

El rubio ceniza, que ya estaba habituado a esas reacciones por parte de la gente, ni siquiera se inmutó. A pesar que en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión desinteresada por dentro se encontraba molesto… ¿Por qué mierda había decidido ir a esta estúpida reunión? Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando aparecieron por la puerta principal Kirishima y Kaminari que salían con unas copas de vino en la mano, riéndose escandalosamente. Al verlo, ambos se quedaron de congelados y se detuvieron de golpe. Bakugou se sonrojó un poco y frunció el ceño.

\- Que mierda miran tanto-

\- Oh, por dios, estas aquí- dijo Kaminari poniendo una mano en la boca mientras Kirishima rompía a reír escandalosamente.

\- ¡Te lo dije! – rio el pelirojo mientras estiraba la mano para recibir unos billetes que le tendía a regañadientes el joven eléctrico.

\- Ustedes mierdas…- murmuró furioso Bakugou, mientras empuñaba una mano cubierta de pequeños estallidos- ¡¿apostaron a mi costa?!-

Kirishima volvió a reír y apoyó un brazo en los hombros de su malhumorado amigo. La gente a su alrededor, quienes habían estado observando el alboroto, aguantaron la respiración al ver la peligrosa acción del pelirojo.

\- ¡Ya relájate! Es una fiesta…ven, entremos-

Se sintió un suspiro de alivio generalizado cuando Bakugou relajó los hombros y haciendo una mueca de irritación, aceptó las palabras de Kirishima mientras se zafaba de un manotazo de su brazo.

\- Ya, ya…suéltame maldición-

La ceremonia comenzó con algo de retraso, donde hubo discursos por parte de los profesores, del director y unas palabras de Iida como ex encargado de la clase. Todo fastidiosamente aburrido para Bakugou. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a esa estupidez… no le apetecía en lo absoluto hablar sobre trivialidades cotidianas con sus ex compañeros.

Una vez acabado todos los discursos, de pronto las luces se apagaron y se encendieron otras de tonalidades tenues en todo el salón, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Ahora…a divertirse- gritó animadamente el director Nedzu, saltando encima del podio, mientras un banda en vivo aparecía de la nada y comenzaba a tocar.

El ambiente serio y solemne cambió radicalmente a uno relajado y divertido. El lugar comenzó a llenarse de una tenue niebla producida por una máquina y de alguna parte aparecieron mesas con suficiente alcohol como para embriagar a toda la academia.

Bakugou se dirigió a la mesa de los licores y mientras tomaba un trago y el caliente alcohol quemaba su garganta observó a la gente divirtiéndose. Podía ver a varios de sus ex compañeros. Muchos de ellos aun colaboraban con él en algunas misiones y otros se habían ido lejos a trabajar y habían venido solo a la reunión. Kirishima, luego de varios vasos, parecía muy entretenido hablándole al oído a Mina quien lanzaba pequeñas risitas y se sonrojaba.

Estaba casi acabando su vaso de alcohol cuando una chica se puso a su lado.

\- Hola…eres… ¿Bakugou Katsuki? -

El rubio ceniza bajó la mirada hacia la chica que le había hablado mientras seguía bebiendo. La joven tenía el pelo corto y negro, con una cara bastante normal según sus parámetros, de altura media y contextura un poco delgada para su gusto. No recordaba haberla visto nunca.

\- Si. Que quieres- le espetó volviendo a mirar hacia la gente que había comenzado a bailar en medio del salón y reía dándose tropezones.

La chica se sonrojó y jugó nerviosa con sus dedos.

\- Este…quería saber si te gustaría ir a bailar con…-

\- Yo no bailo-

La joven levantó la mirada y frunció la boca con un gesto de tristeza. Sus ojos se habían maravillado al verlo en persona…era tan atractivo y nunca imaginó tener la suerte de volver a verlo después de salir de la academia. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde el joven solo se inmuto de rellenar su vaso con algo que parecía vodka se rindió y decidió alejarse del lugar.

\- Vaya, pobre chica-

Bakugou se giró al escuchar esa estúpida y conocida voz. Uraraka se había situado a su lado silenciosamente y había observado toda la escena. El corazón del joven latió de prisa y al verla, unos deseos jodidamente carnales se apoderaron de él .

Se veía magnifica a pesar que solo llevaba un simple vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y el pelo suelto y juguetón. Uraraka tomó un vaso y lo llenó de un líquido naranjo.

\- ¿En serio te burlas de mí y solo estas tomando jugo? – dijo sarcásticamente el hombre, desviando la mirada de esa suculenta anatomía. Sentía su miembro palpitar hambriento en su parte baja…por un momento agradeció la penumbra del salón.

\- No necesito tragos fuertes para divertirme- dijo sonriendo y dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-tsk- musitó simplemente y le dió un sorbo a su vaso mientras sus ojos volvían a mirarla de reojo. La joven parecía con la vista perdida, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba a sus ex compañeros.

\- Pareces triste- dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por comentar algo de ese estilo. Frunció el ceño molesto.

\- Si bueno…hace años que no los veía a todos- dijo Uraraka tomando el vaso con ambas manos- nunca creí que podríamos llegar a esta instancia…este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos-

Bakugou la observó detenidamente mientras bajaba el vaso. Sabia a lo que se refería. Se dio cuenta que ese lugar también le traía recuerdos…algunos demasiado terribles y dolorosos como para volver a rememorarlos.

\- Y bien… ¿que se siente ser el segundo héroe más poderoso de todos? - comentó de pronto la heroína, lanzándole una mirada risueña y rompiendo el triste silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

\- Bah, solo hago lo que tiene que hacer un héroe- dijo secamente mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. – veo que tú tampoco lo haces nada mal-

Uraraka se sonrojó por su comentario. Bakugou Katsuki no era un hombre que dijera esas cosas así naturalmente. Bajó la vista hacia su vaso de nuevo, mientras una música estridente comenzaba a sonar por parte de la banda, haciendo gritar a toda la multitud que a esas alturas ya se encontraba casi en su mayoría alcoholizada.

No entendía muy bien que le ocurría con Bakugou. En el instituto nunca fue gentil con nadie (excepto en algunas ocasiones con Kirishima), sobre todo con los que estaban cerca de Midoriya. Cuando se graduaron, el no volvió a tener contacto con nadie más exceptuando las veces que se encontraban en misiones para desbaratar alguna nueva liga de villanos.

Pudo notar que su tosca personalidad no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Quizás era mejor conteniendo su ira que antes. Pero físicamente… el cambio había sido impresionante. Con decir que se había quedado sin habla al verlo. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado maravillosamente después de sus arduos entrenamientos dotándolo de unos fuertes músculos y una espalda ancha y fornida. Se sorprendió al notar que se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo, dándole un aspecto de hombre salvaje. Sus rasgos faciales se habían endurecido, su mandíbula se había definido y su expresión seria le daba un aire de seducción peligrosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos rasgados seguían con la misma intensidad carmesí de siempre.

Ahora entendía los ranking que aparecían en las revistas de adolescentes, donde el rubio explosivo destacaba siempre en la lista de los 5 héroes más sexys de la semana. Mientras tomaba un trago a su jugo, entendió porque las chicas siempre estaban ofreciéndosele.

De pronto, sintió que Bakugou le decía algo, pero no le fue posible entender lo que decía. La música era cada vez más estruendosa. Se giró y arrugó el ceño mientras se encogía de hombros, dándole a entender que no podía escuchar nada.

Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho, cuando observó como el joven, haciendo una mueca de molestia, se agachaba y se acercaba hacia su rostro sin retirar sus peligrosos ojos rojos de los suyos. Tragó saliva cuando sintió como sus labios rozaron parte de su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Pudo sentir el fresco aliento del rubio ceniza en su cuello.

\- Te pregunté…-

Ni siquiera había tenido que verla desnuda para desearla con locura. Sentía su miembro cada vez más duro y solo se había acercado a ella para susurrarle algo que incluso ya se le había olvidado. Sentía una poderosa atracción magnética hacia ella que lo confundía e irritaba. No era la mujer más espectacular con la que hubiera estado…pero…

Alejó su rostro y la observó. Parecía sumamente roja, pero notó que no se había movido ni un centímetro. La tomó de la barbilla sin despegar sus ojos rasgados y peligrosos de los dulces chocolates de ella. Iba a ser suya y no podía aguantarlo. Sintió una oleada de excitación cuando ella puso una mano ligera sobre la suya que sujetaba su barbilla.

Bakugou ya conocía sobre la reacción de las mujeres hacia él. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Uraraka estaba tan deseosa como él. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios y se acercó para besarla.

Cuando estaba casi rozando sus labios se escuchó un estruendoso aplauso y la música paró de golpe. Uraraka, como despertando repentinamente de un sueño, se alejó inmediatamente de él, avergonzaba por el extraño embrujo en el que había caído con Bakugou. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero el joven ya no la miraba a ella.

Siguió hacia donde miraban sus ojos carmesíes y su corazón se quedó de piedra.

\- Deku…-murmuró Katsuki entre dientes con evidente ira. Lo único que faltaba para que su maldita noche se terminara de arruinar. De pronto, recordó lo que había visto en el salón de juntas cuando Sero preguntó por Deku.

Miró con disimulo a Uraraka que había adoptado una expresión de dolor de estómago en el rostro. Parecía entre enfadada y triste. Se sorprendió cuando de pronto la vio girarse hacia la mesa de licores, tomar una botella de lo que parecía Whisky y empinarla en sus labios hasta que una ligera gota de alcohol recorrió su mentón.

\- Que demonios te pasa ahora- le dijo mientras le intentaba quitar la botella de whisky de las manos. Uraraka le retiró las manos con un gesto brusco y apoyó la espalda en la mesa de licores, mientras seguía sujetando la botella de licor con una mano.

\- Eso no te importa- dijo mientras volvía a tomar un sorbo desde la botella de whisky. Parecía hastiada.

\- Creí que no necesitabas del alcohol para divertirte-

\- Las cosas cambiaron- dijo fríamente, sin despegar la vista de donde se encontraba un grupo saludando a Deku- maldición-

Se dio la vuelta e intentó esconderse tras el imponente cuerpo de Bakugou. Este la miró extrañado. Las mujeres estaban locas.

\- Mira…jaja…aquí eshta…jajaja el gran explosión rey!-

Kirishima había llegado aferrándose del brazo de Mina y Kaminari, todos claramente pasados de copas. Katsuki frunció el ceño al ver que venían acompañando a Midoriya Izuku.

\- Deku- espetó fríamente mientras estrechaba su mano a regañadientes.

\- Te ves estupendo Kacchan- dijo el héroe número 1, dándole una luminosa sonrisa que hizo que Bakugou quisiera vomitar- Ooh…Uraraka-

La chica salió de detrás de Bakugou, sonrojada y con una expresión seria, muy distinta a la risueña chica que había conocido el rubio ceniza.

\- hola…Midoriya- dijo la chica ocultando su seriedad tras una sonrisa casi real. - ¿cómo estás?-

La interacción entre ellos era extraña. Bakugou observó que Midoriya hablaba relajadamente, pero podía sentir una ligera tensión entre ellos.

\- shhh, Bakugou…-

Kirishima le tiró del brazo y le susurró al oído mientras intentaba no reírse.

\- Esto es muy loco…-rio y un poco del contenido del vaso del pelirojo cayó en su manga. Frunció el entrecejo molesto. Si apenas soportaba el pelirojo sobrio, era una odisea no matarlo cuando estaba ebrio- ellos se iban a casar…pero...jaja…hip…él la dejó…-

Bakugou giró su rostro hacia Uraraka y Midoriya. Así que se iban a casar…ahora que lo recordaba, casi finalizando el instituto ellos se habían convertido en una de las parejas más populares de la academia. Claro, como al salir de Yuei el perdió contacto con todos (y porque no le importaba una mierda), le era imposible saber que eso había ocurrido finalmente.

Iba a preguntarle algo más de información al pelirojo, pero desecho enseguida esa idea al ver como se besuqueaba apasionadamente con Mina. Poniendo cara de desagrado, se alejó de ellos. Por un segundo, le dio curiosidad saber la razón por la que Midoriya podría haber dejado a la chica de la gravedad.

-…si he llegado hace unos días a la ciudad. Me estoy quedando con Tsu-

Bakugou se volvió a integrar al grupo que se había formado alrededor de Deku y Uraraka, más por curiosidad que por querer compartir con el imbécil de Deku. Su eterno rival.

\- ¡Vaya! El tiempo pasa volando…yo llegué aquí esta tarde…no alcance a…-

\- Cariño, te dije que me esperaras-

Una mujer joven y bonita había aparecido al lado de Midoriya tomándolo del brazo con un gesto amoroso y familiar. Tenía el cabello castaño, hasta los hombros y una tez color miel. Sus ojos eran color chocolate oscuro.

\- Oh, lo siento- dijo Deku, disculpándose y rodeando con un brazo fortachón los hombros de la mujer- chicos, ella es Hana…mi esposa-

Bakugou miró directamente hacia Uraraka que parecía que toda la sangre se le había salido del cuerpo. Estaba pálida como el papel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras los demás chicos saludaban amablemente a la esposa de Deku, se escabulló rápidamente y le tomó la mano a Uraraka alejándola del grupo.

La joven se dejó llevar por él, aun evidentemente choqueada por la noticia. Bakugou la llevó hasta un rincón apartado de la gente, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó apasionadamente.


End file.
